


The Awakening

by naboodreamer



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren in Love, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboodreamer/pseuds/naboodreamer
Summary: Kylo Ren has heard a call through the force. A tug that forces him to travel to another galaxy to find the source of this pull. Della Saint thought she was a normal girl... until an accident exposes a part of her that's been hidden her whole life.A journey to a galaxy far far away-- join Kylo Ren as he discovers his true Dyad.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Della! We're gonna be late! It's bloody snowing! You know I hate driving in the snow!”

Della closed her eyes. The throbbing pain from her migraine was like the dull thud of a sledge hammer. She lay in her bed, eyes closed, sunglasses covering her sensitive orbs. 

They'd been coming more frequently now. What started out as a few here and there when she had turned sixteen-- now at twenty, they were a weekly occurrence. Always followed by an odd fizzle echoing inside her skin. As if her very bones were attempting to conduct power through the universe. 

“Della!” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” 

Already she had missed too many days of university. She'd gotten a letter from her English professor that she was on “thin ice.” It had triggered another migraine at the time. The stress of exams loomed over her. Never, had she failed a test, but she also seemed to be able to pluck the answers from thin air when she was confused. 

Refusing to pull off her glasses, she reached up, and she felt her messenger bag in her hands. Heat filled her. In a daze, she was quickly slipping into a coat, and the scarf nestled around her neck. She didn't remember actually grabbing the items. Then again, she also didn't care. Her goal-- get the exams done, start her vacation, and -- 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Sliding the screen open. 

_ Her brother…  _

‘You okay? Mom says you're not getting into the car.’ 

‘Ha! Migraine.’ 

'They're getting worse?’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Doctor’ 

‘After exams.’ 

'Drinks?’ 

‘After exams’ 

She shoved her phone into her pocket, and headed downstairs of the small cottage her and her mother shared in  _ Surrey, England. _

“Your brother? He gets you down here?” 

And went to move around her mom, but she stopped her. A gentle grip on her arm. 

“You okay? You seem…. distracted.” 

Soft fingers brushed her hair from her brow. 

“Just exams.” 

“Okay, let's get going, it started to snow.” 

Della collapsed in the passenger seat, and kicked the seat back and closed her eyes. In the stoic moments of darkness… she felt him. She didn't know who he was, or what he wanted. He was a rumble in her mind. A feeling in her dreams. A thirst she couldn't quite quench. 

“Soon….” 

That's all he ever said to her. One word. Since she was young he was there. A friend? An enemy? A sign she was going insane. With her eyes closed she felt the world around her more vivid. Life, death, the road below them, and the moment the car started to slide under them. Sitting bolt upright, tearing her glasses off, heat filled every limb as she locked onto the oncoming truck heading straight towards them. She wanted it to move back, she wanted their car to stop, to not hit. Something snapped, like a rubber band pulled too tight. Della gripped the dashboard, and the car stopped, her other hand lifted and the truck shot backwards and the tail end slammed into the cliffside. 

Della’s body felt like a live wire. Vibrations of power zinged up and down her spinal column. 

“Mum….”

Her mother was screaming, shouting at her. Apologizes were muffled words in Della’s head. Turning her head, she saw the fear in her mum’s eyes. Fear for her. But why? Her lips parted and the voice. The one that haunted her for years came through so clear. 

“So there you are.” 

***

  
  
  


**Mustafar** .

The long forgotten home of Darth Vader. A place of dark foreboding. In its prime, a hellish place of flowing lava, or so the Sith Lord may have believed. Yet torment and great loss was at its downfall. How it must have looked back then.

Kylo Ren stood in the old viewing platform, looking out over the lava field, the glorious red stream flowing through the rock beneath his feet. The once dominant fortress now in ruin, an obsidian shadow of its once greatness. The relic he had chased, had sought, hung in a black pouch, safe on his belt, next to his saber. Ren, a battalion of troopers and the Knights of Ren had decimated the Alazmec at Corvax fen to achieve his goal. The planet was losing its battle with the forces of darkness, the light was fighting back and the earth recovering, albeit slowly.

Something troubled him. Not the myths and legends of his grandfather nor the long dead Sith which surrounded him. The darkness, the dark side of the force, still lingered here, inevitable, with its history. Some other power lingered in the shadows, dancing with his mind, teasing him. The footsteps of the six knights approached him from behind. Kylo could sense them, in tune with each one. They had committed such atrocities together over the years, they were brothers.

Ren sensed something else. “Report.”

It was Trudgen who spoke. “Found a live one. Thought you might like to play with him before we leave. He’s been muttering nonsense about some prisoner.”

“Prisoner? Here?” Kylo turned to see a grovelling man at Trudgen’s feet, moaning and whispering incoherent babble.

“Yeah, says an old Jedi is in the cave below the castle, a prisoner of some sorts. They’ve been caring for him since the place was abandoned, years he said.”

Ren walked down the steps, stopping to look at the soldier wrapped in inadequate cloth, tattered, bloodied and torn. Raising his hand, he used the force to lift the man, levelling him to his gaze, feet dangling some inches from the ground. The soldier opened his eyes, looking back in total fear. The words came out fast and in no such eligible order.

“Tell me what you know, speak clearly and slowly. I want to know what you know!”

“I can’t, not allowed, secret, secret to all.” The soldier muttered.

Kylo pulled the man closer, until his breath warmed the secret bearers cheek. The man winced. “A secret is only as good as the one carrying it. If that man should die.”

“He won’t fear you, no, he won’t. He killed your kind. He was, is, a man to fear. We kept him alive after that bastard Vader never returned.”

“Who is HE?” Ren’s fingers curled inwards, his mind manipulating the force to wring the soldiers neck. Fingers hauntingly grasped bone and muscle, tightening, squeezing his throat, slowly killing him.

“Ca..n’t. Oath.”

Still draining his life, Ren looked to his knights. “Have you searched this so-called cave?”

Trudgen answered. “Sent some troopers to look, but you know what troopers are like.”

“You go look, do it properly. I feel a presence, a strength in the force, piercing the darkness. Find this….Jedi.” The six knights nodded, turned and walked off. Ren turned his attention back to the dying soldier. “Last chance. Give me a name, or die.”

Rens voice was deeper, menacing from beneath the mask. Every word had meaning. The soldiers eyes swelled, his lips blue, face contorted.

“Cor….Corm...Cormoran...Orr.”

Kylo instantly released the soldier, a wheeze left his lungs as he fell to the floor, dead. The name was familiar, a name only whispered by men who relished tales. A name created by the Jedi order to put fear into the Sith. Tales burned into memories of those long past, yet, he knew it. Heard it but didn’t believe it. If such a man was in the cave, why had Vader kept him alive. Was Orr just another of his grandfathers relics? 

A trooper entered the great hall. “Sir, we have found someone.”

In a few moments, the trooper had led him to a great cave, the cave of myth, the cave where Darth Vader tried for years to resurrect his true love, without fail. Failure ran in the family, he understood it well. No more. In a corner of the cave, beneath a smaller overhang, a man hung, shackled to the rock above, his body at an angle, his balance kept only by his feet, resting on a small boulder. The knights surrounded him, but parted as Ren approached. Planting his feet in a shallow puddle, he stood before the prisoner.

“Cormoran Orr. Wakey wakey.” Ren waited, observing the man. Looking at him, he appeared in his fifties, but that could be the dirt, the dishevelled state. A beard had been roughly trimmed just recently. Food, dried and rusty, stained the left corner of his lips. The mans body was thin and haggard. Heavy clothes hung from limbs with faded muscularity. “Not a good look for such an onimous Jedi.”

Tightly closed eyes opened, strained in the dark corner, to look back at him. Eyelids struggled to reveal deep blue eyes. “You….are...Kylo Ren, I take it.” The man licked his lips.

Ren reached to his side, taking his saber from his belt. In seconds the light blade extended outwards and the twin hilt blades, lighting up the darkness. He held it aloft to light up Orrs face. “A fall from grace for the Sith assassin. You must be so proud. Legend says you killed a hundred or more.”

“More like a thousand,” a weak wry smile formed on Orrs lips, “has the grandson come to claim his grandfathers prize possessions? None left? Or have you got what you came for and come to gloat?”

“I rarely gloat. I killed all those who care for you here. I have what I came for. You, however, are a bonus. I will enjoy killing you.”

“I’m just a whisper in the wind, an old wives tale, a fireside tale to inspire the downtrodden.”

Kylo smiled beneath the mask. “And, how is that working for you, old man?” The light saber came to within an inch of the Jedi’s face. “Why did my grandfather keep you alive?”

“Vader and I loved to talk, to remember the good old days. When I had relived my moments of glory to him, he’d torture me and go cleanse himself in his tank. A weekly occurrence. I almost came to miss him when he stopped coming. I almost laughed when I heard of his death. I had in my own way, beaten him. Vader gave me that closure. Your grandfather had his weaknesses. I actually admired him, in an odd way. We had a lot in common. We both sacrificed loved ones.”

“Vader would have killed you. It doesn’t make sense.” Kylo turned the blade, the hum louder as it moved, complementing his deep masked enhanced voice.

“Vader tried in vain to use the planets power to revive his loved one. It was his obsession. It almost drove him mad. I was his reasoning, I was his release. He hunted me, years ago, as I was with my family, and caught me. Vader took his anxiety and pain out on me, here, for years. I allowed it, I came willingly. I made a deal.”

“What deal? Tell me!”

Orr raised his head, almost hugging the red light with his cheek. Deep set eyes locked on the mask. “For years, I killed the Sith, keeping my family safe, keeping them away from the danger, under the protection of the Jedi council. When your grandfather caught me, I was home, farming, minding my own business, my family with me, at risk. I made him the deal. I would go with him, without a fight, on the grounds my family could flee.”

“And, he agreed?” Kylo stared at the Jedi in disbelief.

“Like I said, he had his weaknesses. I would have fought to the death, despite the greater numbers. He knew my request made sense. I saved him a fight he may have lost or suffered in. I have been here a long time. My family are safe. I made a sacrifice for the better good. Something you should learn, Kylo Ren. I have become one with the force, I fear nothing in this dark abode. My family were more important. Family is everything. Whether it is your duty to kill Sith so the galaxy can live without fear, or you are a trash can operator, crushing the galaxy’s waste. The bigger picture, Ren. I simply followed my orders and now, here, I pay the price for my deeds.”

“Where is your family?”

“I have no idea, but I feel them, I know they live. They are somewhere they will never be found. Time for me to die, Kylo. End my life and allow me to move on.”

Kylo put his masked face to Orrs. The saber blade between them. The Jedi would defy him till the end, he admired that. Ren raised his free hand and spread his fingers. Orr blocked his attempts to see into his mind. The jedi was too strong. “No, you are less dangerous to me, alive. I don’t want a force ghost haunting my thoughts, trying to steer my actions.’” Ren stood back, the finger released the saber and the blade vanished. “You shall be my toy, my relic, as you were to my grandfather. A muse to torture and talk with. A prisoner on my cruiser, a face to take my anger out on. All of this while I hunt down your family and bring them home to their father. A father who will watch as I murder them in front of him. Take him away, lock him in the brig, securely, bind his arms and legs and put a mask on his head so he can’t see. Go.”

Victrul and Ushar moved forward as Ap’lek broke the chains, carrying the Jedi away, as he laughed. “May the force be with you. Kylo Ren.”

  
  


***

Floating. 

A deep pool of black consumed her. Della went to sleep the moment she got home from the near accident. But something was awake inside her-- living. And that voice… it was so close. He was hovering; waiting. 

Her head lulled to the side, she shifted and the sheets felt … different. Soft, silky, cool. Her eyes opened unwillingly, a blur of white. Stark, sterile. On her side, hands tucked under her pillow. 

This isn't my room. 

“No, it's mine.” 

It was then she felt the body heat. The large calloused hand running down her arm. It was the voice she knew. The voice she's always longed to put a face to. The voice was hot, alluring breath against her flesh. Her throat contracted. 

  
  


***

  
  


Ren smiled beneath his mask, the day, this day, had been rewarding. A relic, a Jedi. Needing a rest and time to consider his next options, he retired to his quarters. The helmet, or mask as his knights called it, was lifted and placed safely by his bed. The fading forces of darkness waned as the cruiser moved away from Mustafar. As he looked in the mirror at his face, a feeling came upon him. Raising his brows, his eyes shifted. They were bluey-grey, intense and focused. Thick lips pursed, pressing hard together as the room changed around him. The light faded slowly, a darkness moved in, and subtle changes took place. This wasn’t a new experience for him. It had happened many times. A sensation given to him by the force, a light in the dark. Yet this time unlike the others, something changed. The room he knew as his own, altered before his eyes. 

Moving slowly, he walked around, turning this way then the other, trying to pin point what was happening. Light invaded dark and vice versa. Time seemed to shift. Objects changed. Kylo saw ghosts, matter, and orbs of different colours pummel his senses. Despite it all, he felt calm. Closing his eyes to focus, to halt the constant bombardment of illusion and sound, he raised his right hand, holding it out. Ren opened his eyes. The room appeared misty, in a state of twilight. The force beckoned him, but he had no idea why. It was then he saw her. A form lay in his bed, the sheet raised, hugging the curves of a female. In the past he had only heard muttering, whispers of a delicate voice. A troubled, confused girl. Making no move, he simply watched, taking the scene in, recording it to his memory. Kylo wanted to see every detail. Nothing should go unseen. 

Whoever she was, she appeared petite. Maybe it was the light. Maybe it was the fact her body was tucked, her legs huddled in a foetus position. Dare he move closer, would she wake? More to the point, why was she in her bed, and who the hell was she? Even more intriguing, why were they connected? The force was doing this. It pinched at his mind, it hummed in his head. It was showing her for a reason. Why now? Why had it shown her form in such a vivid fashion. The Jedi. Orr was fully attuned to the force. Was his presence affecting this vision? It made sense. Kylo moved slowly forward, circling her, looking at her from all angles. Not a movement from her. Leaning forward he looked at her face. It was slightly unclear as he closed in. Without thought, he moved his hand. What was he doing, this was against his will. Slowly, fingers touched her arm and she reacted.

Warmth. In the frigid space. The clinical air consumed her. It was-- impersonal. But a face cleared the blur of sleep, the feel of touch on her flesh. It stimulated something deep. Her heart thud against her rib cage like a sledgehammer. Her breath caught when the man came in crystal clear. Della shoved back, taking sheets with her. They were smooth as silk, but they felt like more than just mere silk. Like a fabric unknown to her memory. She pushed against the wall behind her, she tried to get lost, hide. 

Swallowing hard, her throat contracting, she watched his gaze stray to the column of smooth skin. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” Her voice was rich like whiskey. 

She looked around, digging her fingers into her palms as she clutched at the sheets. She wasn't unclothed, she had some odd wrappings over the important parts. A wrap around her breasts, and leggings that were like a second skin. The scene before her seemed to vibrate, as the anxiety rose inside her.

Kylo was slightly taken aback at her wakening. Yet he stayed in position, his rough fingers, rolled against her bare flesh. Eyes pierced the twilight, exploring her face, watching every move, each tiny happening. Those eyes looked back as she retreated back a little. The questions had reason. Confusion tainted them both. The connection though, was stronger than ever before. Stepping back a little, he gave her vision room to breathe. It was a vision, wasn’t it. Kylo breathed a little harder. Why did her panic excite his senses? Why did this tiny woman make him, no, girl, make him feel complete. It made no sense. Yet it felt right.

“You are in my room, in my bed. I am, your….Master! Who are you? 

More importantly, where are you?”

Kylo leaned in. Having touched her before, now believing such forces allowed it, he wanted to test the theory again.

She scuttled back; frantic. His fingers a breath away from her again before she rolled back and off the bed. The floor was hard-- like metal. 

“You're not supposed to feel pain in a dream….” she mumbled. 

Thick dark brown hair spilled into her face, swiping at it roughly; he came into view. Tall, masculine, arrogance seeped from him. Power oozed from the gaze that tracked her like a predator. 

“No one is my Master,” she hissed. 

Rising slowly, she let the sheet go. The icy air nipped at her exposed flesh. A hand up, she shifted back more. 

“Why am I here? Who are you?” 

Kylo smiled. The way she moved, the way she reacted amused him. “You are so young and innocent. This is your doing, I am simply here, the recipient of your dream.” 

Moving slow, he stepped closer, crouching so as not to alarm her, but he feared she would scurry back until she became a part of the wall itself. 

“You instigated it. I am the innocent one here. We are ghosts in each other’s minds, connected by your dream. You brought me here because you sought me out.” The words were slow, deliberate, not meant to calm her, but to unsettle her. Now, Kylo Ren was having fun. More to the point, he wanted to touch her. 

“Tell me your name, dreamer. I will reciprocate.”

Leaning in a little, those soft lips smiled.

A single brow arched. 

“I brought you here?” She scoffed. 

She dropped her guard slightly in her sarcasm. Della was putting up a defense, and it was sass. Sass got her out of most situations with males that thought their shit didn’t stink. Glancing away, she missed his movements. Looking back at him-- he was close. But …. she didn't back away. Something pulled at her, made him almost-- a comfort. A shiver snaked up her spine and shook her out of her internal musings. 

“Della,” she whispered. “Wha--” her throat dry, her voice caught. “What's your name?” 

Cautiously, she took a step closer. If this was her mind, if this was some dream… what would it hurt? She felt the power in him-- it was like a dull throb inside her own soul. She'd never dreamed about a man before. His face was youthful, yet hardened by lines, a scowl that seemed to be permanently etched into his features. Her fingers twitched-- wanting to smooth out that rage. He was handsome, but handsome could hide a lot of things.

Curious. She inched closer. Even he knew how real this could be, if she wanted it. Oh how enthralled he was. In his twenty nine years, his experiences had outdone many he had met. Kylo had killed, maimed and hurt innocent people. Love rarely entered his thoughts. Now, a warm feeling not only filled his mind, but warmed every sinew, muscle and ounce of flesh. This was new to him. 

“I can’t tell you my name. It’s a secret. Do you want to know a secret? In my world, I am the Master. My word is like that of a God. You have sought me out. I can grant you everything you ever desired. There is just one draw back. I don’t know who you are, or why you came to me. Look inside your mind. The answer lies with you. Think hard, concentrate on my face. My name will come to you.”

The smile widened slightly, his eyes narrowed, piercing hers. As he watched her, his fingers touched hers. The skin sizzled, tingled at her touch, even though her face, slightly unclear to him, was shrouded in half shadow.

The touch was like fire. Something filled her that was so foreign, yet so right, she started to curl her fingers with his. Della had no clue what he was asking of her. The word Master still nudged her the wrong way. 

“Just tell me,” her voice was low, rich, and seductive. She glanced up at him through a heavy lidded gaze. 

A step closer. 

“Dells! Dells!” 

She bolted upright in bed just as her brother burst into her room. Panting, clutching her chest with the same hand that had just touched the man in her dreams. Heat against her heart. 

What was happening to her…. 

Kylo, still crouched, watched as she faded away. The light changed, the connection lost. The feeling in his chest was tight. Warmth enveloped him. The flesh buzzed, muscles tingled, and his body reacted in a way it hadn’t for years. Kylo Ren was aroused. Standing slowly, he looked at the bed. Tiredness clutched at him, his eyes dipped. First though, he would dream of her and take out his frustration on the galaxy, thinking of her. Kylo Ren smiled, he knew her name.

  
  


***

The dim lights, fashioned to aid sleep, met his gaze as he opened his eyes. Kylo lay on his back and looked at the ceiling, resting a while to gather his thoughts. Had it been a dream. It felt like one. However, the more he thought about it, it couldn’t be. The sensations were too real. The touch. It was as clear now as it had been when his fingers caressed her arm. The girl's reactions made him smile. Although her facial features weren’t clearly defined, he could tell by her movements and her shape, she was beautiful. A deep sigh set his tone. Whoever she was, she had become important to him. The force had set his fate in motion.

The soft sheets caressed him. Cool air teased his skin. The temperature suited him. The uniform he wore was heavy and hot, a guise to instill fear into his enemies. Lying here now, he loved the coolness of the air conditioning. Thoughts could rise to his mind with ease, thoughts of good things, of her. It would be his new goal, to track her down, to make her ‘His’. The decision was made. 

The whys and hows troubled him though. Had the jedi’s presence enhanced the connection. It was the only explanation. Were the jedi and her connected somehow? The power Orr had, was way beyond his own. No, the control Orr had was the key. No matter how he tried, Orr locked his invasive thought attacks at bay without any trouble. Who had trained him? These questions would probably never be answered, but he would try, he would persist. Orr was now his villain, in his continuing life in the empire. The rest could wait. 

The interview with the jedi would start afresh after breakfast. Thoughts returned to her. The way she moved, the clothes she wore. Hints at her shape and form beneath. Concentration wasn’t one of his better attributes but he tried. Focussing with his eyes shut, he relived the confrontation. If only he could have seen her face with more detail. It pained him. Imagination was a wondrous tool, but actual contact, the detail of her eyes, her lips, her defined facial shape, he craved it. The girl was young, late teens, early twenties. The way her body moved proved that. Flesh was taut on the bone, muscles tensed, thighs and arms were flexible, taut one second, pliable the next, allowing her to react to his actions, quickly. The more he thought about her, the more he recalled. It was similar to a hypnotic state, the force let him analyse and almost record her actions. 

Kylo Ren was aroused. The whole of his body reacted to her movements. The way her hair moved, flowing softly around her face. The quickness of her scurrying away from him, showed him more than he realised. Soft breasts bounced under her top, settling and then moving again as she reacted, moving against the wall. Smiling and breathing hard, he let it happen. Muscles tensed, soft flesh hardened. Kylo laughed as the sheet began to rise. It felt good. Eyes still closed, he saw the hard nipples pushing into the cloth of her top. God, how he wanted to watch, just watch for a while. To see her move about her room, unaware of his presence. What was her name again, Della? A mistake on her part, silly girl. He wanted to call out to her in the dark, to get a reaction from her, to see if she reciprocated the arousal. Maybe with practice. Kylo couldn’t wait for one of her episodes. He was missing her already.

With a quick start, he pushed the sheet aside. Naked, hard, he rolled off the bed to stand. Touching himself, the warmth and rigidness excited him. All muscles defined. Chest tight, buttocks taut, thighs and calves tense. 

“Shower on.” Stepping into the hot water flow, he washed and masturbated, taking his angst and need out on the thought of her, pressed against the wall, her body hard against him, pushing him back with small hands. The water soaked her shirt, flowing down every inch of her. Hair soaked, skin gleaming. Kylo didn’t hold back. Looking down he saw her, the flat stomach, defined lines leading down to her thighs. A leg wrapped around his. ‘Della, Della.’ He shouted her name on showery wet lips, he was forceful and needy until he came. Maybe his imagination was a force to be reckoned with after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren’s ship rendezvoused with Hux’s star cruiser, Finalizer. The crew disembarked, with Ren leading them all. The knights followed, with Orr secured between them. The troopers completed the entourage. Hux was there to meet them.

“Was your journey fruitful Ren?” Hux met him face on.

Kylo stepped towards him. “I found what I was looking for, and more besides, as you can see.” Ren moved aside to show him his prize.

“And who is this? Mustafar is abandoned isn’t it, apart from a few misfits. Did one take to your liking?” Hux asked, his face inquisitive.

“It is far from abandoned, we had a little fracas with the locals.” The masked voice intimidated in the echo of the landing area. “We found a prisoner, I intend to interrogate him here. We need the tightest security around him, have your best troopers watch over him. I can’t emphasise to you how dangerous this man is. I’d hate to hold you responsible if anything happened, to you or him.”

Hux leaned in to Ren, who held fast, knowing the general’s habits. “You know I detest your knights. I’d prefer they stay on your shuttle. However if this man is dangerous, I’m willing to let them stay with the prisoner. Like you say, let the rogue be watched by the rogues. Who is he? Anyone of importance?”

Ren leaned in even closer, his eyes awaited the coming response from Hux’s face. “He is Cormoran Orr. You’ve heard the name, I take it?”

Hux turned his head and Ren smiled unseen as a droplet of sweat formed on Hux’s brow. “That name is only a myth, from years gone by. Besides, all the Jedi except Skywalker are dead. Even that Jedi is in doubt. Shadows should remain just that, shadows. Have you got proof of this? Sounds to me as if you have a pretender.”

“I’m quite sure, Hux. I feel the force within him. Plus, we have spoken, he knows things we don’t.”

“Snoke will need to hear of this, it will be his decision. He’ll probably want him dead, like all Jedi he comes across. If he is Orr, he can’t afford him to remain alive. No word to anyone outside your own contingency forces. I don’t want fear running through this ship. Life is bad enough, without you bringing this reprobate aboard. I hold you fully responsible.”

“Very well, but give me time to talk to Orr before you tell Snoke. I want to get everything I can from him before I have to confront the Supreme leader, understood?”

“Against my better judgement, but yes. You realise Snoke will probably be aware. Nothing gets past him, where the force is concerned.” Hux said.

“Maybe. If he wants to know, let him get in touch.” Ren walked on without warning, the entourage followed behind. “I’ll secure the prisoner, and then I’ll be in my quarters if you need me.” 

A few moments later, Kylo Ren stood aside at the entrance to the holding cell. The six knights entered, securing Orr to the wall, and sitting him on the bench. “Stay with him, two of you inside, the others outside. Feed him, and take off his hood. There is nothing he can do in here. I’ll be back in an hour to talk with him. I have things to take care of.” With that, he left them to it.

  
  


***

Della could feel the heavy weight of her mother’s gaze. She also felt something -- more now. As if tendrils or something caressed her mind. Her brother, Rempik prattled on about not having enough booze in the house, and the guy he'd met at the pub the night before. 

“Delllllla…” it was a whisper. The voice drawn out on the L of her name.

She sucked in a breath. 

“No…”

The lie rolled so easy off her tongue. She was-- intrigued. Curious. Who was the man that invaded her lucid dreams?

That is what she rationalized that was. A lucid dream. Nothing more or less. 

“Dells.” Fingers snapped by her ear, and she blinked. 

Glancing over her shoulder at her brother she smiled. Her mother, however, watched her. Lips down turned, concern etched all over her perfect expression. 

“Let's go out, I got…”

“No.” It was like a whip. 

Rem and Della both looked at their mother. 

“Della, we need to talk.” 

Della felt him, her guard down, something opened up inside her. From the corner of her eye, the open door of the kitchen looked like the hallway of the dream she had. 

“You want it to…” 

She made a sound. Low, deep, guttural in her throat. Closing her eyes, she imagined walls, large brick walls-- and she heard a snarl before he was gone. A soft hand rested on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she looked back and both Rem and her mother were watching her with wonder. 

“I’m just gonna take a wild guess here, and say little sis found the force.” 

Her brows furrowed, and her mother cursed under her breath. 

“Mum…” 

Her mother. Ruka Saint was the image of calm, cool, and collected. But right now she struggled. A tremor worked through her mother's body as she turned away and turned on the electric kettle. 

“Both of you sit. Della, I need to know everything going on with you. All of it,” she glanced at her daughter. “There are things you need to know. About me, Rem, and where you're really from.” 

“God, are we really going to have our first family sit down meeting? I’ve waited twenty six years for this. Coffee, nope, this requires whiskey. This is going to be interesting. Sorry mum.” 

Della couldn't suppress the curve of her lips. Dropping her head, she shook it from side to side. 

“Really, I’m fine, I--” 

Her protests were quickly silenced as she was lifted from her chair. It was like a song filled her, an orchestra of melodic notes as that feeling of warmth and light filled her. She was lifted higher. Looking up at her mum, her hand lifted in her direction. 

“Mum…” 

“Della, you need to listen. There is something alive inside of you. A gift we hoped to hide. To keep you safe, to keep us all safe.” 

The euphoric light that rose within her-- soothed her anxiety. Nodding, her mother lowered her back to the chair. The room was filled with this feeling. And her walls dropped. 

“I knew you couldn't resist me, only a matter of time.” 

Gritting her teeth, closing her eyes, “Leave. Me. Alone.” 

“I can't. Where are you? How are you doing this? It should kill you…” 

A shadow, a thick void threatened that beautiful light inside her. But it was also… seductive. 

Hands covered hers, and suddenly-- The man was gone. 

Panting, tears pooling in her eyes. 

“Wha…. what's happening to me?” 

“Oh, you have it bad, sis. You have a guy in your head. Want to know something weird, so do I. Family trait, kiddo. You’ll get used to it. What’s he look like? Is he hot?”

They all laughed for a moment. Della started to nod-- because he was hot. Almost painfully so. The sort of attractive that you would burn whole worlds down for. The sort of intoxicating appeal that made you think about terrible, dark things. 

She felt it, a simmering ice threatening that light again. A seductive allure calling for her. Her mother's grip tightened. And just like it washed in, it receded. The melodic song of bright light burning in the core of her. 

Leaning back, her mother sighed. “I knew this time would come. When puberty hit, I felt it. Like a cool tide inside you. The force.” 

“The force?” 

“Yes,” her mother rose to pace slowly. “The Force is the balance. It's inside every living thing. Life, death. Light and dark.” 

“Is… is that the song I hear?” 

Her mother stopped pacing, a serene smile tugged at her lips. “A song… what a beautiful way to explain it.” 

“It's what it feels like, but when I feel it, I also feel more. Like little pinpoints. I feel you, and Rem more predominantly. But I feel others.” 

A single perfectly plucked brow arched on her mother’s beautiful face. “Others? Here? On Earth?” 

What an odd question. “Yes… on Earth,” she answered slowly. 

Her mother started to pace again. 

“Earth isn't the only planet. It isn't the only system with life. With an entire way of existing. We aren't from here. We are refugees of war. A galactic battle which has spanned for so long. We had peace for what seemed only a moment. They were never gone. We didn't rid the galaxy of them all--” 

“Mum,” shaking her head. “What are you saying? Are you saying we're…. aliens?” 

It was unbelievable, but so was the fact her mother could levitate her, and that she could visit a male from across the stars. Something had always felt incomplete inside her. This was the most logical answer… or mental illness. 

“No, we are very human like, but we age slower. Well, the race myself and your father are from. I was the ruler of a planet called Puka La. Once a beautiful planet during the Republic. But it was always a time of war. So much war. The Empire ruled under the thumb of the evil Emperor, and his Apprentice Darth Vader.” 

Della reached out, taking her mother's hand and guiding her to sit. 

“I don't know why I believe this, but I do. Something was always-- off. I felt lonely here. Like other people around me were … husks. And I was more full…” 

Her mother smiled softly. “Because you were more full.” She paused then contributed. “The Empire and all who fed them needed to be stopped. A group of men. The Jedi. Once great guardians of peace in the galaxy-- sniffed out by the Emperor's lies-- but not all of them.” Glancing down, she nibbled on her bottom lip. “I was a princess, your father was trying to hunt all these little cells. He was also hunting sith loyalists. While they hunted anyone with force sensitivity, anyone that could possibly rebuild the Jedi Order. A man, a Jedi Knight named Luke Skywalker tried, and he was betrayed. That was the end.” She looked up and grinned. “Or so they thought.” 

Her mother paused to get them tea. The steaming liquid mesmerized Della. 

“You see. I was strong in the force. So were a lot of my people. Our planet was a target. All during the reign of the Empire, and now with the first order looming in power-- no one knew my secret.” 

She glanced up at Rem, and then back to Della. 

“For a long time your father hunted not only the Sith loyalists, and anyone who kept The Empire thriving, but he looked for an object. A holocron that had all the names of force sensitive children to come. He never found it,” she sipped at her tea. “But there was Hope. A very brave woman once told me, Hope is not lost today. It is found.” 

Looking at Rem and Della she smiled, a hand cupping Della’s cheek. “You are that hope. And they found out about you. Well, they found out about Rem and I. And we had to run. Far. To a place no one knew existed. But they got your father.” 

Della perked up. “He… he’s alive?” 

“God yes, he speaks to me,” Rem chirped up, “like your lover boy talks to you. Are you sure we haven’t got our wires crossed, he sounds like a guy I’d be sleeping with, not you. Dad has spoken to me, well, telepathy, since we got here. I was six. I don’t remember much before that, apart from the odd memory. Yeah, he watches us through me. I blame dad for my boozing and drug habit, albeit a casual one.”

“Can… can I talk to him too?” She looked between her mother and brother, a spark filled the air. A heat invaded parts of her body, and the room took on a sort of vibration at her excitement. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t really know how he does it. I can see things in other people’s minds. He sees through me, talks to me, rarely. He never invades my space, it’s always at a time when I’m alone or half asleep. Probably easier for him, that way. But I do know one thing, wherever he was, he’s moved. He’s coming here. I see him as a tiny speck of light, always there.” Rem pointed to the wall, “but he’s there.” He pointed to a spot six feet away. “I could try ask him, see if he can connect with you, want me to? Does he know her name, mum, she wasn’t born when we left? Unless he heard it via me.”

  
  


Glancing at her mother expectantly, Ruka shook her head, “I don't have these answers. I don't know how any of this work? Projecting is supposed to kill a Jedi. I don't know how or what he's doing-- he doesn't talk to me…” 

A sadness seemed to envelop the room. But Della couldn't help but feel-- joy. Hope. Her father was alive. 

“Where is he? Why isn't he here?” The question was hesitant. 

Ruka took a deep breath and continued. “They found out about us, well, Vader did. We had to figure out a way to escape. The Empire had developed a planet killer. They had already used it on two planets. It was destroyed and they developed another one. We got word through a friend, Princess Leia of Alderaan. We had no time. I was pregnant with you. Rem was just a child. Your father was convinced he would take you and Rem. So the Resistance got as many out as possible. And us. Puka La lives only in my memory now. But it didn't end, they came for me and your father-- for Rem. Your father made us go, sacrificed himself for us.” 

A single tear slid down her mother's cheek and she swiped it away. 

“My father has been a prisoner all this time?” Della whispered. 

Ruka nodded. 

“But, how? It's been like, 20 years.” 

“Time moves differently here. But we also aren't human. My race ages differently.” 

Della nodded. It was silent for a moment as Rem added whiskey to his tea, and Della fingered the mug. The silence was shattered when her mother clutched at her temple. 

“Mum,” she reached for her as she fell to the floor. Something appeared in her mother's grip. 

“Della… who is this man? I've been trying to keep him away, but you're holding him here. How…” 

“I… mom… let him in. Let him in now.” 

But her mother didn't have a choice, her body went lax, and Della’s world imploded. It was like all the air was sucked from the room. She was still in her kitchen, but he was there-- his gaze penetrating her back. 

“What do you want?” 

Kylo stood in front of the mirror, his mind confused. Over the last few minutes, the girl, Della, had let him in. A dizzy sensation filled his forehead, his body tingled. Looking left, he saw her, her back to him. 

“What do I want?” Grey blue eyes glared at her, this vision. “You are the one instigating this, what do you want?”

Della turned on him, brows furrowed. Confusion coloring her pretty face. 

“I…” shaking her head. “No… you…” 

He was lying. He was a liar. 

Her tongue ran over her bottom lip. Her fist gripped the fabric in her hold, it was… his cowl. Her mother was able to take it… from across the stars. 

“What is happening to me…” she whispered, looking down at what belonged to him. 

His scent was all over the fabric. Leather… embers… something so entirely masculine it made heat bloom inside her. 

Holding it up… “This is yours, I take it?”

“I’m impressed, but you didn’t take it did you? Your mother?” A smile crossed his lips, thick lips. Kylo took a step forward and seemed to close right in on her. So close he could imagine touching her. “You have something of mine. It’s only fair, I take something of yours.”

Those eyes pierced her soul. Ren reached out, as she flinched, moving back. At least that’s how it appeared. Smiling again, he reached out, flicking her hair. Della visibly reacted, almost lurching backwards as he held out his open fist. Dangling over his fingers, her necklace lay over his palm.

“Thank you.” 

“No!” She lunged for him, and thinking she would fall right through the illusion-- contact.

Her palms slapped against his chest. His masculine scent overwhelmed her. A small sound strangled in her throat. Slowly, her gaze found his. Della’s lips parted, her tongue swiped over her bottom lip. His gaze locked on that movement. Everything was hot. The air had left the room. His touch was electric. Everything she’d been missing her entire life was now full. Pushing away from him, she held out her hand. It was a stone. Her mother gave it to her on her sixteenth birthday. 

“Please.” 

Kylo stared into her eyes, seeing the need, the desperation in her voice, begging. With his eyes still locked, he fingered the stone in the necklace. It’s power hummed in his palm. Long fingers caressed the uneven surface and he felt his skin tingle. The blackness of its core penetrated him with pure power. A kyber crystal of importance, the like of which he had never seen. It only served to secure the bond between them. It filled his thoughts with a special vision, as it rested against her skin. Kylo Ren felt it, how it rested there, how it absorbed her essence and made her own power emanate around her. The smile widened. His fingers clasped the crystal, forming a shield around it. 

“No, I will bring it to you in person, and place it around your neck, before I bring you here, to my home. You will be mine, Della. MINE!” The crystal slipped from his grip, the chain caught around his index finger, and it dangled before her gaze. 

An anger ignited, her fingers curled into fists. Her whole body simmering with a newfound power. Before she could react, arms wrapped around her, and she screamed. 

The man was gone. 

Her mother had pulled her from the vision. 

  
  


***

  
  


Exactly an hour later, Kylo Ren walked into the holding area for prisoners. Four of his knights sat, eating, drinking, laid out on benches outside the cell. Four elite troopers and four star troopers stood lazily against the walls. Kylo shook his head as he waited for them to pull themselves together. 

“Is this how you behave while I am away? Maybe a harsh punishment is in order.” All the troopers stood to attention. The knights remained as they were. “That includes you!” With a tilt of his head, he made a point to include the knights. The door opened and he looked up, taking a deep breath before entering. Orr was sitting, eating from a bowl, hands still cuffed. In the light, the Jedi appeared different from earlier in the cave.

Kylo moved forward. “They cleaned you up?” Moving to his side, he kept his eyes on the prisoner, sitting opposite.

“Does my appearance appease your masked eyes? I could eat a lot easier if they released these cuffs.” Orr made a point too, holding up his wrists.

“Indeed you could. You could probably kill the men in this room too, and use the bowl as a weapon.”

“Alas, that would be interesting, but pointless. I’m miles from anywhere on a ship full of my favourite enemy.”

“I’d like to see you try though. It would amuse me to see you in action. Or has your body taken its toll over the last few years in imprisonment.” Orr’s hair had been cut short, his facial hair gone. Wearing a shirt and trousers, his true form, prominent. Appearing to Ren at least, he was lean and taut. The eyes dominated though. They pierced the very air between them. Ren shuffled in his seat. “You could do with a little fat on your bones. You look weak.”

“I’ll be weak for a while if I have to eat this slop. It tastes like something you scraped off your knights frock coats and pissed on to make it frothy.”

Vicrul, the knight to Orrs left, chuckled. 

Kylo smiled beneath his mask. “Tell me about your family, Cormoran Orr?”

“Does General Hux meet your standards? Are you drinking buddies, you seem to get on well with him?”

The question took Kylo slightly by surprise. “Is this a Jedi tactic? Did your master teach you it, to answer a question with a question? Who was your master, Cormoran Orr?”

Orr smiled as he finished the slop. “I’ll answer your question. Take off your helmet. Let’s talk face to face, shall we?”

Ren shifted. The knights perked up in their chairs. Sitting forward, Kylo raised both hands, The helmet hissed slightly, as he lifted it up. “Fine.”

“Not what I was expecting. A hard face. A troubled face. The family resemblance is weak. You’ve buried them deep, hidden them away. Yet I can feel them. They stay to remind you of your faults. They pull on you, but you send them into the dark. It embraces you. Snoke taught you well. He still has a way to go.”

“He’s good.” Vicrul whispered.

“Who was your master? I didn’t ask for a personality trait reading. Your master?”

Orr smiled at him. “I didn’t have one. Self taught. Though many offered me advice and many gave me the odd lesson or two. Fine tuning I call it.”

“Every Jedi has a master, every master a pupil, a padawan.”

“Jedi,” Orr responded, his expressionless face worried Ren. “Are also protectors, guardians of those less fortunate in the galaxy, would be enforcers of peace. But your kind changed all that. The dark and the light, always fighting. Having balance is superior. To be able to pull from the light and dark gives a Jedi so much more. The Jedi council need to evolve, need to expand their ideals. In my experience they sit back and observe. They sit too long and debate, drinking warm drinks. When the time comes to act, the council always react too late, and with the wrong action. I saw it coming a long time ago. Sadly, I was disillusioned by the council. I, along with a few others, decided to go our own way. I act for myself, always have. Are you a good padawan? Does Snoke praise you? I get the impression he….”

“Quiet!” Ren responded, shouting. Taking a few deep breaths, he asked his prisoner once again. “Your family. Tell me about them.” Orr smiled at him again, knowing he’d stirred something deep inside. Orr was indeed skilful. 

“My apologies. We did kind of detract from the question. I have a wife, and a son.”

Kylo had regained his composure, leaning forward. The long hair partially covered his face, enough to make him finger it back over his forehead. “Do you know a woman called Della?” Kylo focused on Orrs eyes. Watching them intently. 

Orr shook his head. “No, I know no one with that name? Should I?”

The quick response told him Orr wasn’t lying. “What is your wife’s name?” Orr stared back at him. 

“I suggest you look it up, or do some research. I’m sure your grandfather kept documents.”

Kylo smiled now. “So, she was a woman of importance. Interesting. A chancellor, senator perhaps. Royalty?” 

“She was important to me.” Orr smiled back. 

“And your son, what is his name? As you believe them both alive?”

“My son. He was six years old when Vader took me. I saw little of him up to that time, maybe a month of those six years. I was busy killing naughty Sith. I can’t remember his name.”

“LIAR!” Kylo lurched forward. The gloved right hand held in front of Orr’s face, fingers out, longing, searching. Grasping fingers reached closer, each digit tensed. Kylo reached out to the force, to the dark side. Anger rose within him. He needed this, needed answers, needed to penetrate this mans mind, but he could find nothing. Orr simply blanked him. “I hate you.”

“Sir.” 

Kylo looked around. Colonel Kaplan stood at the door. “What do you want? Well?”

“Supreme Leader Snoke has requested a meeting, Sir, in one hour.”

“Sounds like fun.” Orr spoke up. 

“Fine, inform him I will be ready.” Kylo picked up his helmet.

“He also wishes the Jedi present, he was quite adamant, Sir!?”

“Very well.” Kylo Ren stood, placing the mask on his head. Taking a step forward, he leaned in, closing his face to Orr. “Make the most of the next hour. It will be your last.” Ren moved away, no longer interested in the Jedi’s smart remarks or responses. Two more steps he was outside the cell. With a single outburst of deep rage, he punched the wall, breaking the panel, before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

The time had come. The hard thud outside simply reiterated the need to flee. Kylo Ren was unstable. Snoke had failed. Conflict filled the boy’s head. Something was stabbing him from the inside, confusing his balance. The only trouble was, the passage of time. Muscle memory, was it there? The mind was willing, but could he rely on the body. Time to find out.

Orr focused, allowing his mind to blend with the force. It cannot be controlled, it has to be your friend. It embraced him, giving him a feeling of peace. It allowed him to manipulate the flow, allowed his mind to search the room. A stormtrooper sat waiting for him to finish his meal. Vicrul and Ushar, sat either side of him. Orr searched each mind in turn trying to ascertain his next best move. Vicrul was relaxed, his scythe balanced against the wall. Ushar less so, his mind was uneasy. The war club he loved, tightly gripped in his hand, just in case. The stormtrooper wanted out of the room.

Orr dropped the bowl and it clattered to the floor. 

“Clumsy idiot. That might be your last meal, Jedi.” Ushar said, hand tightening around that ominous club.

“Let’s hope not. I hope to die with something more tasty in my stomach.” Vicrul turned his head to look, his hand moving towards his weapon. “It’s a strong bowl though, it didn’t break, it bounced. Quite impressive. So, you two are force sensitive?”

“What?” Ushar replied. “All knights of Ren are force sensitive. It’s what makes us, it is part of the initiation. If you don’t pass….”

Orr moved and finished the sentence for him. “You die.” Force senses made it easy, knowing despite Ushar’s readiness, Vicrul moved first. Orr used his shackles to catch the scythe, blocking the shaft, twisting it towards Ushar. Orr moved in a blur, twisting the scythe with skill, hitting the slower knight across his neck. The wound was slight, yet enough to cause pain. Vicrul grunted, starting to fight back but Orr was too quick. Both hands went to his face and pushed the masked head into the wall. The stormtrooper panicked and went for the door.

“Stop! Stay there. Shoot them both and then put down your blaster.”

The stormtrooper obliged, shooting both knights, stunning them. Both eventually slid to the floor in a heap.

Orr looked at them both. “Know your enemies, you must!” With a smile he looked to the trooper. “Search them, find the key to these shackles.” Orr listened as the trooper did as he was told. In less than a minute, he was hands free. Trooper FN1385 stood like a dead droid, mind lost to Orr’s influence. “My apologies, I need your uniform.”

Another minute passed. The cell door opened and the trooper, carrying the tray, walked out, making sure to obscure the three bodies inside with his own form. Acting normal, blaster slung over his shoulder, he made his way down the corridor. Walking nice and steady, he rounded the bend. Into the main control room, five troopers mingled around the center console. These trooper masks were diabolical, no wonder they couldn’t hit the side of a cruiser when they shot their blasters. It wasn’t the real reason of course. When a Jedi was present, the force sent their blaster shots in all the wrong directions. Orr nodded and left the cell block, walking down the hallway. Time would tell how long it would take for the others to notice him gone. Every second counted. Orr needed a new disguise. The helmet stunk. The odour almost rank. Trooper sweat. Dropping the tray on a container, he assumed the normal position, blaster held across his lower chest. What he needed now, was a way off this cruiser. 

An elevator. The door opened and ranked officers stepped out. A trooper and a civilian in medic uniform. Orr waited and stepped inside. “Hangar bay.”

A few seconds later the door opened and he took a long hard deep breath. Walking out, hope filled him. Around him, a hive of activity. Containers, crew moving power lifts full of munition crates. The shuttle sat in the middle of the bay. No. That would be too easy, to steal Ren’s ship. Tie fighters were on the side walls, hooked in place tethered, ready for instant deployment. Lots and lots of troopers, plenty of activity. Even so, a new guise. Off to the east wall, he saw a fighter pilot exit the locker room. The ways and means of escape never left. His mind felt fresh, his body rejuvenated as he walked towards the door.

The pilot only just fitted inside the crate. No harm done. Being a Jedi didn’t always mean death. Death only brought more death. Stealthy was the way to go. Orr walked out, the fighter uniform smelled fresh at least, even if a little tight around his thighs. Newly cleaned. On the far side wall, his target. Pillars of tie fighters, in rows, rising up the walls. Moving forward, he walked beside another pilot. Orr opened his mind, allowing it to meld into the force. The energy was strong. Keeping pace with the other pilot, decked out in a menacing black, a trooper walked towards him, leading a prisoner, arms loosely crossed over his waist. Orr grinned, thoughts passed him, objectives, fear filled with tension. Escape. Even better, an opportunity.

“Okay, stay calm, stay calm.” The trooper said. 

“I am calm.” The prisoner replied. A thought hit his own mind. ‘Jakku.’

“I was talking to myself.” 

Keeping his senses open, Orr felt the two men dart off to their left, running up the nearest pillar of fighters. Orr went to his left, climbing the stairs. 

In a minute, all hell broke loose, a tie fighter broke loose from its moorings, but still tethered. Orr willed them on. Ground crew started firing with cannons, others used blasters. Eventually the fighter after shooting its tether, broke free and flew ungainly out of the main door, out into space. A few seconds later the pursue order came. Orr flew his fighter out the main hangar door, watching as the escapees took out the underbelly cannons. The larger ventral cannons opened fire, narrowly missing them. Orr pursued them, firing a shot at them, disabling the left side.

“Good luck.” Down he went after them, entering the atmosphere. Veering off, watching them for a few seconds before flying low over the dunes. Hugging the curvature of the landscape, he kept low until he was out of sight of the Finalizer. Ascending again, he made his way to the place he once called home.

  
  


***

Ren entered the bridge. Disappointment again. FN2187. He should have known. Weakness haunted him, strength defied him. Something else changed. 

“General Hux, the other prisoner has escaped.” 

“What? Which?”

“Orr, Cormoran Orr. DAMN HIM! Find him, search the whole ship.” Ren shouted.

“Ren, if he’s loose on my ship, there’s no telling the damage he’ll do.” Hux panicked.

Kylo pummelled the nearest control panel with his fist. Kylo knew. “He’s not on the ship, he’s gone. In one of the tie fighters. Gone!! I can’t sense him.”

“General, Supreme Leader Snoke awaits you.”

“Marvellous!”

Moments later, Ren and Hux stood side by side. The hologram of Snoke towered in front of them. It was meant to instill fear. The deep voice only made the tension in the room intolerable. 

“So, you both disappoint me. It is becoming a regularity. First, the resistance pilot, owner of the droid, aided by one of our own. Now I am told you had another prisoner, a notorious Jedi by the name of Cormoran Orr.”

Kylo was about to speak but Hux interrupted. “We know where they went, Supreme Leader, we can hunt them down. We have received news, a young woman is travelling with the droid, on Jakku. We should have them back in custody within the hour.”

“At least you are capable, Hux. Chase them down, bring me the droid. We must track down Skywalker and end the Jedi. However, it appears we have two existing in the galaxy. I can’t emphasise your failure Ren. Your mind is elsewhere.” Hux left as Snoke’s hologram moved closer. “You are chasing a dream. First the girl, now another. This second invades you like the resistance. She has a hold on you. Desire should not enter the mind of an apprentice, especially mine.” Snokes face met Rens. “Explain yourself before I unleash my anger on you. I thought you my successor. Out with it.”

Kylo hid behind the mask, trying hard to mask his thoughts too. “Orr didn’t escape. I let him go.”

“Really!”

“Yes. In order to track him. I believe his family are important to the resistance. His wife is royalty. Her family are allies of Leia Organa. I believe they have been building forces at the far edge of the galaxy, forces sympathetic to the resistance.”

“You managed to obtain all this from Orr?”

“Yes Master. Orr was held captive by Lord Vader for years in his fortress on Mustafar. For years he tortured him and gained valuable information. I believe Orr will lead me to these forces. I want to destroy him, I want to destroy his wife’s legacy and her supporters.”

“Who is she? What is her name?”

“Ruka Sovra, daughter of Mareeka Sovra, leader of the people of the planet Puka La.”

“Puka La was destroyed, years ago. It’s monarchy along with it. Sith killed the royal family before Star destroyers sent it to oblivion.”

“Yes, but not before Cormoran Orr rescued his wife and several younger members of her family, mostly children, cousins. Rumour dictates he settled them on an unknown planet, where they were shielded by the resistance.”

“Why didn’t Vader kill him?”

“Because he proved more useful alive. Lord Vader was able to break him, to bleed so much information from him. Ruka Sovra is influential, she has powerful friends. The survivors must be terminated.”

Snoke moved back a little, no doubt considering this news. “Maybe you are better resourced to find this Orr and his cohorts. Find them, obliterate them. Don’t come back until you have succeeded.”

“I will not fail you, Master.”

“I hope not. You pale in comparison to your grandfather. If only he was alive, Skywalker would be dead now and this Orr too.”

Kylo took a deep breath and backed away before turning and leaving the room. After all, promises are meant to be broken.

***

Reputation can affect a man in many ways. Cormoran Orr was one of those men. Deeds had made him, feared. Yet, in truth, his deeds had been exaggerated. No matter, it had served to keep him alive. Another feat of his, survival. Orr had never thought Vader would spare him, not for one second. It was true he had killed many Sith, but nowhere near the numbers the Empire believed to be the true number. The reputation had saved him a few times, had made lesser men think twice or stop in their tracks altogether. Cormoran Orr more often than not, prefered to outwit his enemy, than fight his way out. Luck was a beautiful thing. As he piloted the tie into deep space, he hoped luck would still hold out for him. 

Time was now of the essence. Ren would be in pursuit. Distance was his ally now. If Vader could find him, all those years ago, so could Ren. The two antagonists were many leagues apart, but they had the same blood, the same tenacity. Plus, Kylo Ren, had Snoke pulling his strings. Ren couldn’t risk those tightly controlled tethers to strangle him. 

I am one with the force. Orr felt it, caressing his mind, and he searched, with little effort. The life force warmed him, the spirit of his son. Ever since his imprisonment at Mustafar, he had honed his skills. Despite the great distance, his son came to him, like a singular thought, like a memory, but in the now. Orr said nothing, he simply treasured the moment, sensing his son’s existence in the great universe of the unknown. The Jedi knew where he was, and saw through his eyes. A smile, a tear, as his wife Ruka appeared before him. The greatest feeling in the world, to know the ones who mattered most, still lived on in the huge wilderness of time and space. Orr savoured the moment before allowing the connection to slide. The bond could lead Ren to him, so he let it go. 

The fighter dropped out of hyperspace and powered down as it entered the atmosphere. It was no Puka La, but it was home. This was the place where Vader found him, hunted him down and almost finished him. A memory burned into his soul, as he flew the tie down, heading into the mountains. A feeling filled him, he had no idea what to expect. This planet was not on the charts, and was part of a small system of eight planets. Three were inhospitable, due to three suns, burning the surface, rendering all life, dead. This planet was on the outer reaches, affected by the largest sun, a huge purple beast. It hid the other two, solely with its size and allowed life to exist on the earth below. It wasn’t lush like Ruka’s long lost home, but it was tolerable and productive. 

Down he went, slipping between the mountain tops. The vista instantly recognisable, it was like the journey home a family man always craved and enjoyed. This time though, it was different. Orr had created two homes here, one of which Vader knew nothing about. When he came, all those years ago, to destroy and kill, Vader found them in the simple home, by the lake. A ploy. An illusion to keep certain aspects of his life, secure. Hidden in the mountains, a second home, safe, almost impenetrable. It was pure luck by Vader that day, that the family had been by the beach. Otherwise, they would never have been found. By the time Orr sensed Vader, it was too late to seek solace in the mountain fortress. A life altered and changed by fate. A family broken and split. They could have all died that day. Vader took pity, why? Because Ruka was carrying their daughter. Vader sensed something that day, or saw something. The force. Orr had realised in his twenty years, that his unborn daughter was important not only to the future of the resistance but to the empire. 

So, the question lingered. Why did Vader let her go? Simple. A mothers upbringing outweighed the incarceration of the empire. A mothers love created a better path. Fate outweighs forced imprisonment. Yet, even as Orr brought the fighter down to his own fortress, the truth, the undeniable truth hit him like a Death Star, destroying his life with such intense ferocity. Kylo Ren was linked to it all. It left a sour taste in his mouth as he descended, using his mind to push back a false mountainous facade, to reveal his home.

Powering the fighter down, he disembarked. Taking a moment, he just stood, looking around. The home was quite expansive. A huge hangar stood behind him, infront a slightly lavish home. Ruka had seen to that. Comfort was important to her. Luxury wasn’t. Using the force again, he closed the mountain top facade, and rows of lights illuminated the void. 

Orr had no time for memories, for moments of needy reminders of his beloved wife and son. Yes, he had lied to Ren. Force manipulation was one of his more apparent skills. Orr loved his wife more than life itself, his son too. Rem, Rempik, was connected to him. Ruka was force sensitive. The feel of her force had kept him alive, but he couldn’t link with her like he could his son. When Vader left him all those hours in a day, he watched the world through the eyes of his boy. 

The old familiar sound hit him, coming from the back of the hangar. 

“Is that you, Sir, please tell me it is?”

The old droid came rushing out, almost falling over the front wheel. Orr smiled, getting down on one knee. “Tilly!!!”

The female voiced droid bumped into him and he hugged it tight. “Oh, Sir, where have you been, I missed you ever so much?”

“It’s a long story my old friend. A story I will willingly tell you soon, but we have things to attend to. We are going on an adventure, you and I.”

“Oh how exciting. Where to and why?”

“To save the galaxy first and foremost, but more importantly, to find our family.”

“Really, Ruka, Rempik and the baby?”

“Yes, by the way, the baby is a girl, and her name is Della.”

Tilly laughed, spinning around. “What a beautiful name, what a pretty girl she will be.”

“She is. I’ve seen her through Rempik’s eyes, Tilly.” The two of them walked into the hanger where the Marauder Corvette, black, sleek and menacing, stood waiting. 


	4. Chapter 4

After her last encounter with the man, she'd fled. Not far, but far enough. She needed air- space. Her mother wanted to know what was happening. But how do you even begin to explain something like that? 

Oh, I have a man that invaded my mind. He seems like he wasn't to a thousand and one terrible things to be. . . And I want every single one. 

No one bothered her as she walked down the long snowy road, away from their home. It was then, she allowed that thing inside her to expand. At first, it was a tickle of power that electrified her bones-- and then it was beautiful. She felt life, and she felt death. It was a circle, a necessity. The heat of the light. A burning beacon that sang to her heart. But there was something rubbing at the distance. A thick darkness that screamed for her to explore. 

“Della…” 

She jumped, and turned quickly. 

Her mum. Her beautiful, ageless mother. A Princess of the galaxy. A warrior. 

‘How can I even begin to live up to that…’ 

“I know you need space. I can feel the conflict in you. You don't know how to quiet it. I can help.” 

Nodding, Della allowed her mother to join her. 

“Who is he?” 

“I…” heat filled her face and she was so glad it was dark. “I don't know how to explain it. He's been around for awhile. I thought it was just me being lonely. Maybe I needed to date. But I know it's something else.” 

Stopping, she turned to her mother. “I can feel him. He's full of anger, passion, and pain. Something inside of me wanted to run, but another part needed to help him.” 

Ruka stepped closer, “What does he look like? Did you get a name?” 

Shaking her head, “He's tall, dark wavy hair, striking features. Handsome. Sort of like … a scoundrel,” a small smile tugged at her lips, and her mother sucked in her breath. 

“It can’t be…” 

Tilting her head, “What?” 

Her mother seemed to shake herself off, and pulled something from the inside of her coat. 

“This isn't yours, it's mine. But you need to keep this with you anytime he comes to you.” 

It was a hilt. It was beautiful. It gleamed of chrome, and beautiful rose gold colored designs swirled around the cylinder. Her mother stepped back, and ignited it. A blaze of white fire whispered to life before her-- lighting up the space around them. 

“It's the weapon of a Jedi. We all build our own. But what you need isn't on this world. So take mine. When you feel yourself going to that place, grab it. I guarantee the man who visits you has his own.” 

Her mother disengaged the weapon and held it out to her. It wasn't as heavy as expected. But an excitement, a rightness consumed her. 

“What is he?” Della questioned. 

Ruka nudged her head in the direction of their house, she explained while walking. “The force demands balance. With the light comes dark. The two must be equal at all times. He is the darkness. I could feel it when I was holding him back. Not quite Sith. But maybe an apprentice, but I can't imagine who’s. The Sith are gone, destroyed by a brave Jedi Knight and your father.” 

“Is it possible, they missed one?” 

Her mother stopped. 

“That's what I'm worried about.”

They walked the rest of the way. Her mother telling her they never expected to leave Earth, but for her father to join them. The battles and wars they grew up with wouldn't be thrust upon their children. 

Later, as Della tied up her hair, settling on the edge of her bed. 

“I missed you.” 

Without blinking Della snatched the hilt, and turned. It was him. 

“Weird, because I could've done without a visit.”

Kylo took her in, looking at her with renewed interest. Allowing himself to step out of his enforced shadow, to cover some features, he now revealed himself to her. 

Della was beautiful, deep full hair swept to her shoulders. Hazel blue eyes gazed back at him and full lips swelled as he watched. Della wore a low cut white tank top, covering ample breasts. With every move her cleavage rippled. Tiny soft warm nipples quickly hardened pressing into the cloth. Around her hips, black sweat shorts with a white streak pattern hung. The material flimsy around her thighs, trying to offer him a glimpse of more than she wished. 

Wearing his mask, his voice intimidated, echoed throughout her room. “Are you going to use that on...me?” Kylo closed in slowly, keen to see if she actually knew how to use the saber in her sweet little hand. “Holding it is one thing, wielding it is another. I sense the force within you but it seeks only one thing. ME.”

His own saber hung at his waist. Kylo made no move to touch it. Instead, slowly so not to scare her, he pressed the mask, the hiss as the mouthpiece slid upwards. Strong rugged hands lifted the whole helmet off. This time he made no effort to cover his face. Those eyes stared back at hers. A huge smile formed on his lips. 

“I’m here, because you brought me here.” 

He was calling her bluff, testing her. Her tongue swiped across her bottom lip, her throat contracted. A sudden lump in her throat. 

Ren smiled, more at her unease than anything, his eyes watched her, but kept the saber in his peripheral. It edged closer, her finger on the button. 

“I am Kylo Ren.” The words were slowly spoken. “Remember my name, Della. For you will utter it upon those lips in the darkest hours. You will think of me in your deepest darkest secret moments. When you are alone and need fills your body, it will be I who fills your desire until your body can no longer hold back.” Ren wanted control, needed to feel her, to be part of her. It was now the time to make his play. As he watched her, he became aroused. 

“I can smell you, almost taste you Della. Your scent arouses me. Give yourself to me. I want to taste you!”

It was as if she hadn't really seen him. She'd seen him, but it was also with a cloud of sleep over it-- almost like a dream scape. Della controlled the moment, but he was fueling it with whatever connection they seemed to share. She could feel it. It reached for her, drew her into a sense of acceptance. A palpable shroud of peace that felt terribly wrong, but also as if everything was right with the world. 

Confusion colored the moment. She took a step back, her finger brushing over the trigger of the saber. Tilting her head, she watched him. Her teeth caught her bottom lip. Nibbling them raw had become a thing. A trigger to stronger emotions. 

He was -- young. Handsome. But not in a conventional way. Maybe once upon a time he played the rake in a romance novel. The sly tilt of his full lips. The sharp slash of his powerful jaw. Long wavy dark hair pulled away from his face. Deep, dark eyes bore into her. 

He was tall. Easily dwarfing her; it was why she kept her finger in the trigger. As much as she wanted to answer his call-- she wanted to run, scream, shatter this connection. Burning it to the ground. But there would still be a trail back to him. A trial of ashes. 

Her bare feet shifted on the floor. He was broad. She could only imagine the bold muscular structure that built this darkly seductive man. 

And he wanted her?

Some confused woman that visited him through the stars when she felt lonely or sad. 

“It's a bit narcissistic to assume I'd just get on my knees and suck your dick.” Swallowing past the desert in her mouth. Waving the hilt at him. “All of this is nice and all, but I just found out your name.” 

She was lying. The raw timber of his voice alone turned her knees to jelly. Della had no clue how she was even standing now. 

Kylo watched her like a hawk. The force had many flaws, right now, she was in control, and he could do nothing but play with words. To be honest it wasn’t his strong point. However, she was making him well up inside with a heated passion. Seeing her awkwardness only served to increase the sexual tension between them. The connection was undeniable, but how strong would it get? Standing in his room felt a million miles away. Kylo wanted some control, some way to get to her. 

The longer he stood there, the more he saw her. Della was weakening to his presence, could he affect her in some way. His heavy fisted gloved hand twisted at his side, the force was strong with him. Did she know how to use it. Kylo knew that in a second, she could flip the dream and send him back. The plan came to him, as he raised his hand to his collar and slowly, he unfastened his tunic. In a few seconds the layer beneath came to her view. Before she could look away or block him, he ripped open the undershirt and exposed his chest to her. The look on her face spoke a thousand words as he slipped off the tunic, and stood there in his thick heavy black pants, the shirt ripped across his thick set chest.

“I...why….” It wasn't like she'd never seen a man like this before. 

Hell, it wasn't like she didn't touch herself when she was worked up and lonely. But this was real. A physical being that could touch her. He may not be here…. but he was. Her grip tightened on the hilt, but she stepped forward. 

“What do you want, exactly? You come here, with demands, and words, and all this dramatic bullshit.” 

She was getting angry, but it was more out of frustration; sexual frustration-- than anything else. Della couldn't explain this at all. She just knew she wanted contact. Then again, she also wanted some answers. 

“Who are you, exactly, Kylo Ren?” She eased forward while still giving him a wide berth. “Why is this happening to us? I…” 

She stopped. Stabbing her fingers through her hair, she tossed the hilt on her bed, and shook her head. “My mom tried to explain… but.” 

Glancing up, getting lost in his dark gaze. “I don't understand what's happening to me,” she whispered. 

  
  
  


Didn’t she know the effect she had on him? 

“Your mother told you about the force?” She nodded back at him. “It is with me too, we both sense it, both use it, it is how you brought me here. A connection through the force. We are meant to have this connection. I don’t know why, but because I am here, our fate, our destinies are intertwined. I am in my room, aboard a starship. You found me. I am in your mind, your heart and soul, connected by the force. We can do nothing about it. Destiny has brought us together, for what reason, yet to be determined.”

Kylo watched her face, her body, ripping the shirt completely from his chest, he dropped it on the floor. With her own saber now out of reach, he slowly fingered the hilt of his own. Lifting it, he switched it on. The low hum filled the space they both filled. The blade extended out, just to her side, the twin extensions glowed at his waist. Twisting the saber slightly, he moved the tip towards her. Flinching at its proximity, she had to move backwards. Kylo took his chance and walked her backwards, until she hit the base of her bed and fell backwards.

“I want something from you.” The booming voice reached her. Della tried to scuttle back but he moved the glowing red tip of the blade to her thigh, and she stopped moving, obviously aware of the danger it could do. Without thinking, Kylo slipped the tip under her shorts, cutting the material open, exposing her. Swallowing hard, his lips dry, he gazed at her bare pussy, salivating, wanting to taste it. Kylo moved the tip of the blade to her wrist so she couldn’t reach for her own weapon.

A shudder wracked her body. The heat from the glowing blade was so close to skin, she sucked in a breath. One movement would have left a permanent mark on her creamy flesh. Her chest heaved, one hand, fingers clutching the sheets the other went for the saber, but she was held captive by the saber. The red hue filled the space. 

Della couldn't move. 

Sliding her hand free from the precarious hum of the saber. Lifting, reaching for him. When she first made contact with his warm flesh, she gasped. It was electric. 

Something dark, chilling, and all consuming enveloped her. 

“W… what do you want,” she whispered. 

Dellas hand touched him and it was glorious. Moving slow, savouring every second of her, for he didn’t want to miss a single tremble or breath, he went to his knees. The blade retracted, the hum left only the sound of their hasty breath. Kylo reached out with his free hand, the saber replaced at his belt. Gently, he touched her belly. The warmth, the softness, it was like an explosion of senses in his mind. He reacted like he never had before. Splaying his fingers out, he held her down. There was little resistance as he leaned forward, his right hand moved to her crotch, a thick finger slid up the crease of her lips, parting them. The exposed pink flesh made him swallow hard. 

“I want to devour your pussy.” 

Kylo didn’t wait, his head dipped, his tongue, thick, rough and warm, caressed her sweet lips, parting them, sliding upwards until he found her clit, which swelled instantly at his touch. He flicked it quickly, his hand pushing her down as he quenched his hunger.

Della pushed at him for only a moment. The heat of his mouth against her swollen bud had her falling back, fingers tangled in his hair. She pushed her backside off the bed, thrusting against his seeking tongue. It was soft, warm, thick and worked her as if he knew every inch of her body. 

Her other hand reached for anything to hold. For leverage. Her spine arched as she buried her pussy against his mouth. No one had ever touched her like this. It was a feeling of paradise. Electricity zinged up her spinal column. Her eyes fluttered, her head dropped to the side. 

Everything was sensitive. Her body lit up like the Fourth of July as he explored her hungry little core. 

Kylo held her as her whole body writhed against his mouth. Without looking up, he smiled into her, lapping her up with a hunger he had never felt or craved. The clit felt so tight, he could sense her delight with every flick of his tongue. Wanting more, he pushed his face deeper, parting her with his dexterous fingers. This beauty, who had pulled him here, tasted of perfection. The only thing now on his mind was pleasuring her, but taking control as he did so. Della moaned and he breathed her in, letting her sex drift to his nostrils.

The next level, the ultimate sin, he wanted to make her weak. Lifting his head for only a second, glancing at her, he pushed a finger inside her, stretching her, twisting it so the tip could find her spot. Kylo took a deep breath as he found it, like a tiny pin prick on her upper wall. As he pressed it, rubbed it, her response almost made him explode.

Her fingers slipped from his hair, she nearly came out of her skin. The moment he pressed against the little spot inside her-- a spot she had only felt before-- the intimacy, the pure blinding arousal that ricochet through her was too much. Della nearly sat up? Her legs spread wide; totally vulnerable . Kylo played her so easily, eliciting mewls, and pleas for more. 

Her lips swollen, her body so hot she felt like she was about to explode. 

“Kylo…” she begged. 

Della’s gaze found his. 

Kylo locked eyes with her. Della’s body was lost in his control. Blue eyes gazed, lost in her. Teasing her, he dipped his fingertip away, feeling her back arch off the bed, as soon as he touched her again, pressing her tiny spot hard. It drove her crazy, her body pushing, fucking his mouth. Kylo felt a gush of warm juices flow around his finger as he seduced her body. She writhed under him, lost to him. His engorged cock was trapped in his pants, the tip rubbing against the harsh rugged cloth. The swollen tip felt as if it would explode as she reacted to his actions. 

The juices dripped from her and he tasted her true sex. Della was strong for her size, her pretty body pushed hard under him. The orgasm was close, he could feel it. Kylo focussed, lapping at her clit, his right forefinger rubbed and pressured that tiny fleck inside her. It felt to him, that she was the most powerful being in the galaxy, as her body relented, and with a few seconds of her entire body bucking and pushing beneath him, she came. The intimacy they both shared in that precise moment , flowed through him more potent than the force itself.

Stars exploded behind her eyes, falling back onto her bed. Head thrashing, her reality shattered behind her closed eyes. Each piece of her life-- the lie that she lived and it all started to puzzle back together. 

The force. The link to something universally larger than she'd ever be. It snapped into place. Her eyes blinked open. Languid, sated, still writhing in the bed-- she reached for him. Crossing galaxies, moons she had never known existed. Across space and time her link to the force tangled with his. 

Power. 

Raw, and palpable seeped into her very being. 

“Find me.” She demanded. 

Kylo slipped into the darkness as her body disappeared, the orgasm broke their link. Yet, now he knew, it was stronger than ever. He heard her words and he sat up, his lips curling into a smile. 

“I will find you, Della, I’m already on my way.” His room surrounded him, the coolness defined the sweat on his body. Savouring a few seconds he licked his lips, her juices, the taste, would never leave him. Della was ingrained on him now. Gathering himself, he stood and closed his eyes. Unlike before, he could now sense her, not just her heart and her soul, but he saw the direction, a light, strong in the distance. Kylo Ren would follow that light, no matter the distractions between. Della belonged to him, destiny had spoken, the force never lied.


	5. Chapter 5

Rempik sat down at the kitchen table and eyed his toast. The smile said it all. Licking his lips he bit into the thick slice, lavishly covered in orange marmalade with slices of rind. Every morning for the last three months, he craved it, needed it. How stupid this earth life had become. Maybe it was the insecurity and the changes he’d felt coming. The force. 

Rempik loved this life, as he looked out of the window, light snow falling yet again. Another chance to go outside and make snow angels. The smile widened at that simple ideal. Mum had gone out early. The last few days had become erratic, she was on full prep mode. Dad was coming. Twenty years without him, god, what a day that would be.

Rem could sense him, the link had always been strong. The connection made him feel special. Poor Della had never experienced anything like it, until now of course. But even Rem was worried. Her life was frantically spiralling into a situation none of them could control. Already he was sensing a feeling of great loss. Rem loved his sister and was very protective of her. Although he’d grown up with the empire, had seen six long years of war and turmoil, and had seen the bully Darth Vader, Rem knew she was bereft of it all. 

This bastard who had now invaded her dreams was threatening to end a life of freedom and marmalade. Rem knew mum and dad would chase him across the universe to keep her safe.

The door opened and Della walked in. As soon as he saw her face, he knew. 

“Holy shit!” Her head dipped, her eyes looked away. “You had sex, you’re glowing like…. Sweet jesus, he came to you and you got laid. Are you fucking crazy, sis? No, forget it. What’s got into you? It’s a downward slide.”

Della stopped and just blinked at her brother. As much as she knew what she'd done was wrong- there was a deeper part of her. A dark pit in her soul that just didn't care. 

“Good morning to you, too.” 

Shuffling over to the cabinet, and pulling out a mug, she pushed back the pain. Something akin to loneliness had invaded her when Kylo left. He was… she wanted to go with him, she wanted him to find her. Something about her life never fit. A piece was always missing. But now, it was whole again. 

Cupping the warm cup of coffee, she leaned against the counter and caught Rem’s glare. 

Rolling her eyes, “Oh get off it, will you.” 

Rem felt bad and angry all at the same time. Della was before anything else, his sister. Rem loved her, wanted to protect her. Living here wasn’t like Puka La. Della knew nothing of it. Yet, something deep within his heart and soul, told him, she had reached a point in her life. It was time for her to go. But, he would prepare her first. 

Taking another bite of his toast, the taste now seemed bitter. The acidic flavor he loved had lost its edge. A sadness crept in him.

“I get it sis, I do. But… you need to be told a few things. You need to see stuff. This is Earth. Where he comes from, his galaxy is at constant war. I know love can be the be all and end all. You think of nothing but him. You can’t bear to be away from him when he’s gone. You feel sad and elated at the same time, you go hungry as you wait for him to come back. I’ve been there, got the t-shirt. But if you go with him…..” Rem didn’t want to think of it, losing her.

‘Show her.’

Dad’s voice entered his mind and everything became calm. 

‘Take her to the barn and show her. We can only prepare her, Rempik. The future is changing. It’s time to go back.’

Rem sat back in the seat and smiled at her. 

‘Teach her the way. The way of the Jedi. Della has a different path to follow. We mustn’t try to block her way but we should guide her. She has to learn.’

Rem looked out of the kitchen window as the snow fell heavier. 

‘We are like snowflakes in a storm Rem. Born high in the sky, we fall and take a different journey, unique in design, we touch others as we fall. We connect but eventually reach our destination, the ground. The cycle starts again. Losing someone we love is part of life. Della has found love. In my world that can change not only the individual but the pair. Vader saw this. It’s why we were spared. Della and Kylo Ren are a dyad. Nothing will break that, not even us. But we can watch over her. We can be there for her. Don’t be sad. Be her brother. Always.’

“Drink up Della Orr, we are going for a walk, bring your saber.” Rem pushed his toast aside and left to get his coat.

Her brows furrowed. 

Della knew that look. She knew that look way too well. It was the look she got when Kylo came to her. Something dark swelled just at his name. His scent. Rich leather, and something spicy-- almost like flames filled her senses. She felt his nudge, just a simple nudge. 

He was coming. 

But would she go? Would she leave her entire family for him. A man she only knew in her mind? 

Taking another sip, she nodded. But recoiled slightly. 

“What do you mean, Orr? Our last name is Saint.” 

She closed her eyes and let out a groan.

“What else don't I know…” 

“See, you know only what mum and I told you. To keep you safe.”

Rem put on his coat and waited for her outside. A crisp snowy surface awaited them, the cold slightly icing the top of the newly fallen snow. Rem loved that sound. The cool air hit his skin and he smiled as his sister joined him.

“Our father is Cormoran Orr. A jedi. He has told me to show you the things from our world, to prepare you for what’s to come.” Rem almost danced through the snow, his coat unfastened, he twirled and danced along the road. “Orr is mum’s married name. She is Ruka Sorva heir to the throne of Puka La, destroyed by the Empire, the empire your new boyfriend kinda inherited.” 

Rem looked at her to make sure she was listening as they went down a country lane. “You know dad sacrificed himself to allow us to leave. Well, the man who let us leave knew all those years ago that you were important, even as you lay in mum’s womb. He sensed it. Your future is in The First Order. Dad told me.”

Della had slipped the saber into her coat pocket. The large black wool duster kept her warm. The pockets deep as she walked through the crunchy snow, keeping pace with her brother

Kylo Ren… 

Was… 

The villain. 

Her heart skipped a beat. An ache consumed her as she felt a piece of herself shatter. Della knew the moment Kylo felt her pain, because she felt his rage. A darkness enveloped her, and she felt him start to ravage at the walls she built. 

‘No!’ She sent to him. 

The force wasn't something foreign and new to her, but instincts echoed in her being. The lithe whisper of the all powerful force sang to her. 

“Then I can't, Rem.” 

She caught up to him, grabbing his arm. 

“I can't go with him. What if he hurts you, any of you, because of me? What am I supposed to do.” 

But she knew. A war had taken a home inside her. A gut instinct for good, and a hunger for power. A power that only Kylo could give her. 

“I don’t think you have a choice, sweet cheeks. Dad literally told me, this is supposed to happen. You and this bloke are going to rule the galaxy. Dad is coming and he will get here before Ren. I want you to listen to every word he says. Dad is so wise, Della. Oh...here we are.” 

Rem stopped and pointed. “Mum had a bodyguard, she came with us. She lives here.” A small farm with several outbuildings stood a few hundred yards away. “In fact half the village are from Puka La, watching over us. Our spaceship is in that barn. Female warriors and a few family members live in Shepperton. There are some refugees too from the war, spread out. Living in peace. You know mum, she’s full of charity.”

Rem took her arm and walked her up to the farm. An athletic woman in her thirties, walked out of the house. 

“Now, this is….”

“Purdy Vess your Highness, or as I’m known here, Sarah Jackson.”

Purdy bowed to them both. Rem smiled. “We need to see the ship, oh and prepare for a scuffle, interlopers are coming to visit.” Purdy nodded and let them pass. Rem led her into the barn and there she was, the royal ship. 

She hated walking in snow. Hooking the tip of her boot in a clump of hard packed snow twice, she caught herself -- with the force. A push with her palm out, and she felt the world level out. It was instinct. Della didn't want to fall, so she didn't. 

Rem was always so frantic, walking wasn't anything different as he spoke at a speed she couldn't keep up with, and he walked like he was running a marathon she wasn't signed up for. When he opened the barn, a massive vessel came into view. Fingertips brushed over her brother's shoulder as she slipped past him. It was like nothing she'd ever seen-- excluding some sci-fi movies she'd watched before. 

The world seemed to blur around her. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she had questions that demanded answers. Della felt as if her whole world had been ripped from her. Anger rose at the knowledge that she would have to relearn everything. Including how to use this all powerful force. Her fingertips brushed the cool metal… 

“Can I talk to him?” Her voice was clipped. 

She could feel Kylo, his mixture of pleasure and rage at her anger was a calming balm. 

“I don’t think he can link with you, I can pass it on. Dad?” Rem felt the warmth and light enter his mind. “Is there anyway we can….”

“I’m here, Rem. We can try, Take her hand. Clear your mind and tell Della to clear hers, apart from the question she wants to ask me.”

Della knew she had to get Ren out first. He would listen-- interfere and she needed to just speak to her father now. A man who knew first hand about the galaxy. Her lips curved up slightly, as she built a space in her mind-- a lake, a soothing green utopia. The suns cast a warmth she felt in her bones. The crystal waters reflected as she gripped Rem’s hand. 

“Dad…” 

Cormoran looked around him, and the scene made him smile. Such a wonderful imagination. He stood by the lake, felt her presence, turned. “Hello Della, my clever and beautiful daughter. Come take my hand. Ask me anything you want and I shall answer you the only way I know, honestly.”

Only seeing pictures of her father, to see him now. Nearly tripping over her own feet she lept and wrapped her arms around him. He even smelled like the sun. So light light radiated off him. Pulling away reluctantly she gazed up, taking his hand. 

“I don't want to leave. If you tell me to stay. I will. I'll fight with you and mom, and Rem. I'll block him out. I'm doing it now.” 

Corm smiled, loving the touch of her hand in his. He had dreamt of moments like this. Yet, deep in his heart, he knew what had to be done. “Kylo Ren and you are connected by an invisible tether.” He looked deep in her eyes. HIs own eyes sought her reaction, looked deep inside her soul. “It is so strong, Della. It can’t be severed, not by the greatest love of a brother, or a parent. Your destinies are entwined. I know deep down you can feel it, you can sense it. The two of you are a dyad. Outside of the force itself, it is the strongest power there is. Nothing can break it. You must go with him. Your only choice outside of that, is to guide him.”

“Guide him…” she shook her head. “I can't even guide myself. I…” glancing down she gripped his hand tighter. 

“Why did this happen? Why was I raised to believe all of this? Were you never going to tell me?” She was confused and hurt. “Ignorance is bliss.” She muttered under her breath. 

“It’s partly my fault. Kylo found me in a prison, the connection you had begun the very moment he saw me. His grandfather had a vision, years before. He connected the two of you long before I did. You’re mother had no idea, nor Rem, until I told him. The galaxy your mother and I came from has strange rules, created by forces we don’t control. Mum and I are connected, as you and Kylo are. I’m afraid it’s inevitable. But you mustn’t give up hope. Ren is a strong character, but has a weakness, you. The one thing you must never do, is to let him rule your mind. Your soul is a precious thing, even if it is connected to his. Do your own thing, don’t let him lead you astray. Be strong.”

Corm squeezed her hand and smiled. “Don’t forget, mum and I will always be here for you, just a thought away. You are not alone. Never think you are alone, when he questions your judgement or a decision.”

“Kylo Ren is second in command of the First Order. The ruling faction of our galaxy. Ren wants you to rule by his side, as his wife and one day as leader of the Empire. The First Order takes no prisoners, rules with an iron fist. They have destroyed planets, whole civilisations in order to get their way. No one is free, Della. They hold everyone to ransom. They control everything and everyone with fear. I, your mother, don’t believe in their ways, we fight to oppose them. We fight for freedom, we fight for the resistance. I am at war with the First Order. I know, I sense what your next question is. What if Kylo Ren dies. Will it solve the problem? Am I right?”

Della nodded slowly. Something inside her screamed at the idea of Kylo dying. The fact he was doing horrible things was a moot point. A connection had been made. She needed him just as much as he needed her now. It was like a room workout air. But she needed to know more… 

“It's not just that. I feel something. I feel an incredible brightness, and sometimes I'm consumed but this chilling void… is that…. the force? I feel so content in both. How do I know? I will I stop him and save… everyone if--” 

She couldn't think about it. “If he dies… will I need to die also?” 

“You are both connected by the force. You both have the ability to use it, focus it and make it work for you. Yes, that’s the brightness you feel, a warmth, a feeling of fulfilment. It’s all around you, around us all. It’s like nature, it has a power we can all draw on. We see the sun and it makes us smile, we feel the rain on our face and its refreshing. Simple feelings like this, it is the force. We can draw on it in more unusual ways. We can connect, we can move things, pull things towards us. Force users can draw its power and manipulate it. But, there are those who use it for dark things, the dark siders. Kylo uses the dark side. Mum uses the light side. I use both but maintain a balance, neither side affects me more than the other. Whichever side a force user picks is a choice. You have a choice. But Kylo will draw you to the dark side. Killing him will change the future, the same as not killing him. You are his future, you can forge not only your path, but his too. Just remember. The resistance will fight him until there is no war left. I would never hurt you, Della. I also have no intention of stopping him from taking you. It is your destiny to go with him. What happens depends on the choices you make as a dyad. You can both rule as tyrants of the dark side of the force, or you can be his better judgement. And no, if he dies, you won’t die too. You’ll lose the connection with him. But from experience of others I’ve known, losing someone with that deep connection will ruin your life. You will hate and deplore those who killed him. I don’t want you hating me. We have only just found each other. I’m losing you already, and my heart is ripped apart at the very thought of it.”

“Me too…” she felt the burn on the back of throat from holding back tears. 

She lunged for him again, arms wrapping around him tightly. He told her more in this little time than anyone else had. Even Kylo… he was angry, she could feel it. Anytime she locked him out. He was beating at the door. She heard the muffled scream of her name. But he could wait. After all-- they had eternity. 

Pulling back, she gazed up at him. 

“He makes the dark seem so… appealing. But I felt it, a light simmering deep. Maybe I can bring him back. Maybe…” 

‘DELLLLLLLAAAAAA’ 

A flash. She stumbled back. Her fingers slipped from her brother. Her father was gone and she slammed into the chilling snow. 

“Del’s!” 

Rem helped her up. From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow. 

“Thank you, I need…” 

She smiled softly at her brother, before heading out of the barn. Their home was surrounded by forest and dense foliage. He was leading, and she was following. He was demanding, and she was submitting-- or so she would lead him to believe. 

Rem didn't follow, didn't question. Pulling the hilt from her pocket, she ignited the blade with a snapping hum. 

“You don't get to demand of me! When I shut you out! It's for a reason! Do you understand!” She demanded. 

Kylo stood in the distance, his own blade lit up, the sound of it echoed throughout the woods. Turning, he walked away. This was a test. The heavy costume hindered him. The snow at his feet was real, he had entered her dream, her world. Once it had been only her doing the summoning. Now, he realised his anger could bring her to him. Walking faster, he sensed her following. 

The deeper he went, the trees became dense. Until at last he saw an old dead tree, its long lived branches stretching upwards. Turning, he braced against the trunk.

Out of the trees she came. Beautiful, fanciful but naive. Only hours ago he had tasted her. A memory he would never forget. Oh how he had tasted her. As he watched her come close, he saw her as his. Della belonged to him. Destiny. The body never lies and his, was telling him right now how he felt. The heart beat faster, his lips dried. Muscles became taut, his mind lost in her. The pants restricted him. The cock tight, hard, thick and long, struggled as it seeped.

“I demand nothing. You are mine! You belong to me! Demands are irrelevant! I want! You want! We both give to the other.”

Without another thought he harnessed his saber. The light diminished as he threw it in the snow. Still watching her, he unfastened the thick tunic so he could get to the pants. The zip went down and he pulled out his throbbing cock. It stood proud, hard as veskar steel, the skin pulled back to expose the domed purple crown.

“Come to me. On your knees. Taste me!”

Della bristled. 

He had the nerve. Even as her tongue ran over her lips the same moment his cock came into view-- she tightened her grip on the hilt. Her weight shifting in the snow as she stepped forward. 

This was his anger. She had denied him and he was going to take. Just the thought of that brought something hot and forbidden to the surface. A desire that was like a flame just waiting for the gasoline to burn the whole galaxy down around them. 

As the saber lowered, she disengaged the beam. She felt it now. And she was afraid of it. The bond, the invisible tether that bound them as one. A dyad. 

Even as she walked forward, she rebelled. 

“So confident I'll obey? So sure I'll kneel to the mighty Kylo Ren. Ruling the galaxy with his iron fist.” Each word brought her closer. She was tempting fate as she came a breath away from him. “You're mad I shut you out-- admit it.” 

Her chin tilted up, her gaze defiant. 

“I admit it, wholeheartedly.” His rough callused fingers gripped the shaft, barely circling it. Stroking it, his grip tight, intense, he moved from his big heavy sacs to the crown, loving the warmth of it in the cold weather. Those eyes watched him. Kylo could sense her responses. Her heart fluttered. 

“Yes my anger is my weakness but you make me weaker still. Please. Please. Please taste me.” The skin tensed at the thought of her lips around him. Veins expanded as he throbbed and tensed as the cold only served to make him harder.

Della had never done this. But she could almost feel him. The memory of his tongue against her slit imprinted forever. 

Biting down on her bottom lip, fingers lightly brushed over his hand that gripped his throbbing appendage. 

“Is this how it will be? Always? Your anger at losing me will end in sweat, pleasure, and us catching our breath…” she purred. 

Kylo put his free hand on her hair, lightly fisting it to tilt her head to look up at him. “Always!”

He smiled and sighed as her hand moved from his and gripped his shaft, her fingers tightened, stroking against the skin. Tilting his head back, her touch sent him into an inner frenzy. “Yes! More please!” Kylo leaned against the trunk, he was losing his composure and needed support.

Power. 

That is exactly what this was. She controlled him. The moment he fisted her hair, the pain biting into her scalp-- the pure loss of control she knew. 

She had the high ground. 

Even on her knees. 

Slowly, she trailed down his body, the slow, meticulous pumping of his shaft was drawing the most delightful quakes from his body. 

Della wanted more. 

Her tongue flicked the tip. The heady taste of salt burst on her taste buds before she swirled around the tip, and her mouth closed around the head. She felt his body tense, the guttural sounds that came out of Kylo spurred her on. Della tested him, pushing him deeper. Her tongue toying with the underside of his cock as she felt the flared head push at the back of her throat. She wanted more, she wanted this control. It did something to her. The head pushed at the back of her throat, eyes watering, her back arched as she struggled. Sliding him out just to the tip, she pushed down again. A steady rhythm. She glanced up at him. A ruler. A leader. One of the most feared men-- a languid mess just from her mouth around his cock. 

Kylo was lost. Afloat in space with nowhere to go. Fisting her hair a little tighter, he watched her tease him. Della’s tiny mouth was talented. Those eyes flicked upwards and he saw a tinge of glory and excitement in them. Slowly, deliberately she played him. Her tiny free hand cupped his balls, quite a handful for her. 

Kylo braced against her mouth, using her hair to control her. Each stroke of her mouth made him 

lazy, her lips tightened, going further. The sweet warm tongue lapped at his shaft as she went down on him again. Gently he thrust against the back of her throat until he could sense her gag reflex kicking in.

Della felt the dampness on her cheeks. Her knees dug into the snow, fingers kneading tight flesh, and digging into the steel of his ass. He tunneled into her throat. It was the panic that aroused and excited her. The moment of getting no air. Dribbles of spit seeped from the corners of her mouth as she got faster. Her cheeks caved in making a tight, moist home for his cock. His grip on her hair was a tantalizing reminder that if he wanted to… he could take whatever he wanted. 

And she would love every moment of it. 

It was the growl, the way his cock throbbing against her tongue that urged her to go faster. Pumping him in and out of her mouth. 

The growls and grunts were a reflex to her glorious talent. Gripping a bigger clump of her soft hair, he started to fuck her mouth. Every now and again she gagged, sticky tendrils of her saliva hung from her lips to his length. Nothing else mattered but her now. He was totally lost. Any outside force could have got to him. The cock pulsed inside her mouth, throbbing with every sweep of her lips. 

“More! Squeeze my balls tight!”

In a sane, more rational part of her brain-- she knew what this meant. She was going down a tunnel of darkness she couldn't get back up from. She was lost in him. Even when she was strangled but his cock down her throat, it was that moment. When she could get no breath, her heart faltered-- she knew power and control. 

And she always wanted it. 

Squeezing, sucking, totally under his powerful control now, her tongue working the throbbing veins of his thick girth. Her cheeks are tight. Saliva filling her mouth. Squeezing him as he commanded. 

She was his. 

Kylo felt the strain, felt the impulses as his cock throbbed uncontrollably. The base swelled and everything tightened as she squeezed him and swallowed him deep. Kylo felt the rush as his cock filled her mouth and his come exploded inside her. Filling her throat, the thick white spunk poured from her lips. Kylo gripped her tight and thrust one last time, coming hard, spilling all he had. It was glorious. 

“Della!” Kylo wanted to stay with her forever, wanted to watch her, love her and be with her. Pulling out, the sexual mess hung from his knob, dripping to the snow. “Don’t go, don’t push me away. Lap it up, please.”

Her instinct was to end the connection and he knew it. So many times she had pulled away. But as she gazed up at him. Lazily trailing her tongue over the mess they had made until he was clean-- she rose. Her legs hurt, her mouth ached. She was a languid mess, but she managed to get to her feet. Her body pressed against him. 

Her soft fingers grazed over his cheek, a single digit teased his full bottom lip. 

“Hurry,” she whispered. 

Dreams were all fun and games, but Della had sensed something powerful before Kylo had shown up. A blinding light that reached for her, and tugged at their connection. Almost as if… they wanted to steal it. Pressing her cheek against his chest she breathed him in. 

Anyone who tried to take him from her. Would suffer at her hands. 


End file.
